Tu historia al jugar
by Fikir
Summary: Caíste sobre un montón de flores amarillas y eso fue solo el principio, los monstruos, las opciones, las llamadas, los finales, la determinación, la oscuridad y la soledad, todo se volvió parte de tu vida. Sé que reconoces esta historia Chara.


**El limitado universo de Undertale; videojuego creado principalmente por Toby Fox, tiene sus dueños, personas que trabajaron para entretener. Yo solamente consumí el producto final, y gracias a mi imaginación se me ocurrió algo que escribí y deseo compartir para entretener a más personas. Cabe escribir que al hacer esto no recibo a cambio algún recurso para subsistir, solo lo he hecho por mero deseo.**

Primero todo fue oscuridad, por unos efímeros instantes y luego lo viste, viste imágenes y letras, el primer indicio de que te adentrabas a un mundo que se dio a conocer un poco y luego…

Despertaste, estabas sobre unas flores de pétalos amarillos, sabías que habías caído y también sabías que eso era el principio de una aventura. Te levantaste y avanzaste mirando alrededor, fue ahí que conociste al primer atisbo de vida con capacidad de comunicarse, supiste su nombre: Flowey, Flowey la flor, sonreíste, la flor se ofreció a enseñarte cómo debías de tratar con los demás.

Al final fue una trampa y creíste por un segundo que morirías ahí, al principio de todo, era injusto, pero por suerte alguien fue a tu rescate.

Toriel se presentó y tuviste sentimientos encontrados, querías confiar plenamente en ella pero igual un rincón de ti se mantenía atento ante cualquier cosa, de todas formas su personalidad tan maternal te cautivó. Con ella aprendiste más cosas, tuviste oportunidad de charlar y también alcanzaste a saber que existía la opción luchar, eso te llamó la atención…

Al salir por fin de las ruinas y ver la nieve entendiste que lo verdaderamente entretenido estaba por comenzar y avanzaste, mirabas por todos lados, trataste de interactuar con cualquier cosa y quisiste tomar la rama, aunque fue inútil, con resignación seguiste avanzando. Entonces, con la mala sensación de ser seguido encontraste un puente, pero la sombra detrás de ti te detuvo.

Una broma, una inocente broma y conociste a Sans, de cierta forma en ese momento te calmaste.

Era entretenido, te la pasaste viendo todo, diste tu atención a las conversaciones, caminabas por todos lados, arriba, abajo, adelante, retrocedías, buscabas otros caminos aún sabiendo dónde debías de ir realmente. Encontraste más monstruos, con los más amigables hablaste y les atendías, pero hubo varios que simplemente eran difíciles de tratar asique, los mataste, al primero que le hiciste aquello lo viste convertirse en polvo, fue interesante y te seguiste impresionando con los siguientes, aunque después ya no era lo mismo.

Te alegraste, te enojaste, te divertiste, te hartaste, te cansaste, en un rato decidiste parar, la luz ahí te daba seguridad y guardaste, luego de eso saliste y todo era oscuridad, pero necesitabas estar ahí.

Al tiempo volviste y otra vez la emociones te invadieron, buenas y malas, hacías lo necesario en el momento que creías adecuado y así, evitando la muerte sin lastimar y logrando salir vivo a costa de otra vida, pues bien.

El pasillo se mostró imponente y Sans estaba ahí, te preguntaste si debías luchar con él pero no fue así, solo te dijo tu nivel de Love y algo más que te dio cierta sensación, luego pudiste continuar.

Asgore, lo viste tan pacifico…

Solo quedaba luchar, era lo único que podías hacer ahí, tantos enfrentamientos te dieron habilidad suficiente, aunque moriste en varios puntos del camino y en ese instante también, pero seguiste, seguiste con determinación, una palabra que tomó un nuevo significado para ti.

Al final Flowey fue quien lo volvió polvo, y tú, impresionado, viste como el mundo se llenaba de risas y luego.

Soledad, pasmado actuaste rápido, volviste para verlo, espeluznante, grande, poderoso.

Nuevo enemigo, los ataques te los tuviste que aprender a prueba y error y morir, morir, muchas veces te encontraste en el lugar de oscuridad y veías la opción de regresar, te cansabas, te frustrabas, morías una, dos, tres, morías.

Pero volvías con determinación, volvías, en intervalos de tiempo diferentes pero volvías, hasta que por fin todo te salió bien cuando viste que las almas de los otros niños te ayudaban

Lo derrotaste, lo viste ahí, estaba la decisión de perdonarlo o…

Y entonces…

Una llamada, eso era todo, una llamada de Sans diciéndote qué sucedía en el subsuelo, al final, todo volvió a ser oscuridad hasta que…

Volviste.

Descubriste más cosas, lo que te llenó más y cuando lamentablemente llegaste otra vez al final…

Necesitabas más.

Otra vez, todo otra vez, las flores amarillas, Toriel, la nieve, Sans, pero cambiaste varias cosas, mataste monstruos diferentes, perdonaste a los que antes viste convertirse en polvo, a las preguntas les diste otra respuesta, fuiste por más rincones, descubrías más y más.

Y el pasillo imponente otra vez, Sans ahí, con un veredicto diferente para ti, otra vez Asgore y te dio un dolor de cabeza, otra vez pelear con Flowey en su monstruosa forma.

Al terminar recibiste otra llamada, pero esta era distinta, lo que te llevó a preguntarte que tanto cambiaba el sub-suelo según lo que hicieras.

Otra vez estabas sobre las flores.

Llamar por el celular a Toriel y tratarla diferente, No ir a la cita con Undyne, matar a Mettaton… El pasillo, Asgore, Flowey…

La llamada cambió, eso era intrigante.

Las flores amarillas nuevamente…

Repetidas veces te aventuraste a ese mundo, tomabas más de un caramelo, recorriste todo el hogar de Toriel, evitaste bromas de Sans, mataste a Papyrus y a Undyne, le compraste a Temmie, mataste a uno de los soldados, no recordaste el nombre de Heats Flamesman… El pasillo, Asgore, Flowey…

Una nueva llamada… Y las flores amarillas…

Mataste a Toriel, a Dogaressa, faltaste a la cita con Papyrus pero fuiste con Undyne, te sentiste basura junto con Napstablok, intentaste otra vez la carrera de caracoles, hiciste lo posible por pagar la universidad de Temmie, decepcionándote un poco por ver que no mejoraba su vocabulario e hiciste todo para poder comprarle a las arañas antes de encontrarte con Muffet… El pasillo, Asgore, Flowey..

Otra llamada…

Así un par de veces más, las llamadas eran distintas, no eran grandes finales como tal, pero saber que tú eras el que provocaba eso te llenaba de sensaciones. Aunque pelear tantas veces con Asgore y flowey te daba dolor de cabeza.

En una de esas oportunidades, las flores amarillas te dieron mucha paz, Flowey trató de engañarte pero esquivaste su ataque como otras veces y Toriel te salvó.

Esa vez, prestando atención a Toriel y lo que ella quería de ti, aquello que te enseñaba, te propusiste algo.

No matarías a nadie.

Antes de salir de las ruinas regresaste a las flores amarillas y ahí estaba Toriel, luego de hablarle saliste de las ruinas.

Y otra vez Sans.

Sentiste todo el camino más largo que de costumbre, eso de no matar a nadie era difícil, terminaban matándote muchas veces y en ocasiones te quedabas ahí, en la oscuridad para descansar, hasta que volvías a entrar, la determinación te llenaba, lograrías llegar al pasillo con el mínimo de Love que Sans jamás haya visto en ti.

Y lo lograste, el esqueleto vio aquello, te felicitó, te sentiste bien, eras el mejor humano de esa tierra… Y Asgore… Y Asriel…

Eso era nuevo, muy nuevo, ser completamente bueno te dio otra pelea, muy emocionante, sí, si no fuera porque era difícil, pero eso no te impidió disfrutarla… a veces…

Y luego de tanto, estaba Asriel, quien te dijo Frisk y al igual que Flowey estaba la opción de perdonarlo…

Ahí estaban todos ellos, rodeándote, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphis, Undyne, Asgore, les hablaste, recorriste nuevamente todo lo posible del sub-suelo, tantos monstruos felices te llenaban de emociones, luego, cruzaste.

Ese era un nuevo final, nunca pudiste ver la superficie al igual que ellos y ahí estaba, con ese hermoso atardecer, luego solo quedaba una decisión, quedarte o no con Toriel…

Al final, todo era genial, era feliz, los monstruos eran felices…

Pero tú no, luego todo era oscuridad, no había nada más, ahí acababa, eso era… ¿Eso era todo?...

Ver a Asriel nuevamente te dio esperanza, pero él te pidió no volver por la felicidad de todos los monstruos, te pedía quedarte ahí, en la oscuridad y en la soledad. Eso sí era el fin…

No, no en tu guardia, aún había algo que hacer, todo ese recorrido te dio una idea.

¿Qué pasaría si matabas a todos?

Las flores amarillas te dieron la bienvenida.

Todo fue de cierta forma más fácil, matar a algunos monstruos era más rápido que tratar de ser amable, Papyrus no molestaba tanto con sus puzzles, Flowey te ayudaba en el camino, morías y solo veías una palabra que te llenaba: Determinación.

Determinación, los matarías a todos, todos, sin excepciones, todos los posibles, el número bajaba y tu Love subía, Sans ya no estaba por ahí, todo era emocionante y aunque te cansabas e ibas a la inmensa oscuridad al volver estabas listo para seguir con el genocidio, Undyne fue un problema, uno grande, moriste muchas veces pero lo hiciste, acabaste con su vida y pudiste seguir. Todo era nuevo, era impresionante, rápido, relativamente fácil, Mettaton fue una decepción pero saber que pronto te enfrentarías a Asgore te daba emociones, preguntándote que tan difícil sería combatir al rey guardaste, el pasillo y Sans, pero, era muy distinto…

Y de pronto estabas en la oscuridad, moriste, casi sin saberlo.

El pasillo y Sans, ese monstruo demostró que él sí estaba consiente en cierta medida sobre todo, todas esas veces que moriste…

Y moriste…

Otra vez el pasillo, esta vez te preparaste…

Y moriste…

Y el pasillo y Sans, quién diría que ese esqueleto perezoso y bajo podría darte una paliza.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, morías y morías y morías, hasta él perdió la cuenta, y tú, te rendiste un momento, te quedaste en la oscuridad por un buen tiempo.

Podías dejarlo así, quizás, lo mejor era volver a ver las flores amarillas… Pero algo te llamó, algo te decía que debías seguir, combatir, matarlo, no sabías cómo porque esquivaba los ataques, pero querías llegar al final de eso, ver su último ataque, sobrevivir, algo te movió a regresar al pasillo…

Determinación…

Lo enfrentaste, varias veces, morías, pero seguías intentando…

Hubo una oportunidad de perdón…

Los huesos atravesaron tu alma…

Podrías irte pero…

El pasillo… Sans… Sus ataques que ya esquivabas casi por inercia…

Moriste, pero la determinación te alentaba, moriste, determinación, moriste, volviste, el pasillo, ese esqueleto…

Hasta que, hasta que, llegó el momento del cual él tanto alardeaba y…

Nada, se quedarían ahí para siempre… No, no podía ser, no podía ser que así acabarías, ahí para siempre con él…

Te entretuviste como podías, te aburrías, pero notaste que él igual, se quedaba dormido. Con eso llegó tu oportunidad, trataste de hacer algo y notaste que podías empujar, lo hiciste, ibas a luchar, ibas a atacarlo, llegaste y… Lo esquivó, y tú, atacaste otra vez y wow, sangre ¿O Ketchup? Igual, no era polvo, seguía vivo pero se alejó y, no lo viste pero escuchaste ese particular sonido que ya conocías muy bien. Sans estaba muerto. Flowey te temía y Asgore, o Asgore, te dio algo pensar que sería más difícil que Sans.

Pero vaya sorpresa, murió, pero eso no lo hiciste tú, y Flowey, pobre Flowey, viste como era destrosado por el cuchillo y tú sin hacer nada.

Todo fue oscuridad y de repente estaba frente a ti, eras tú, o no, lo que sea, daba una mala sensación y al final dos opciones…

Vaya susto…

Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad…

Descansabas de la oscuridad pero solo había eso, oscuridad, ya sentías como consumía tu alma hasta que… Un trato, volver, no lo pensaste. Las flores, Flowey, Toriel, las ruinas, los puzzles, la casa, la nieve, Sans.

Toda la aventura inició de nuevo, podías hacer el recorrido otra vez.

Es extraño y triste pensar que, habiendo visto todo lo que viste, al final, solo hay oscuridad, porque todo acababa.

Hiciste una ruta pacifista, notabas vestigios de la ruta anterior y veías cosas extrañas, pero seguiste, después de tanto polvo solo querías, darles un final feliz…

El pasillo, Sans, Asgore, tus amigos y… Asriel…

Se te había olvidado ese dolor de cabeza… enfrentarse a él nuevamente fue un gran martirio.

Pero lo hiciste, lo lograste, estabas en la superficie con todos, el sol era hermoso, ver a los monstruos en la superficie te hicieron feliz, saber que eran felices al menos por ese instante, valía todo, todo ese tiempo invertido, todo.

Hasta que notaste la presencia maligna en el final del todo.

Con una opresión en el corazón te encontraste con la oscuridad.

Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad, pero ¿Qué más podías hacer? Todos los finales eran lo mismo al final: Oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad…

No querías eso, no querías que todo terminara ahí, no, querías más, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, de todos los finales que viste, todas las luchas, las conversaciones, querías más.

— ¿Qué esperas estando en la oscuridad? — Escuchaste tu vos y miraste.

Ese igual tuyo, quién cayó primero, quien engañó a Asriel para lograr sus propósitos de asesinar a los humanos.

—Espero tener una idea—

—Quieres seguir entreteniéndote ¿Verdad? —

—Sí— Para qué negarlo.

— ¿Sabes que todo se acabó? No hay más, nada más, exprimiste este mundo todo lo que pudiste, no hay nada que no hayas visto—

— ¡Mentira! — Hubo algo de silencio —Hay cosas que aún me dejan con dudas, tengo muchas preguntas, quiero respuestas—

— ¿Cómo qué? —

— ¿Crees que Asgore y Toriel vuelvan? ¿Sería posible que Asriel volviera? ¿Sans puede enamorarse? ¿De quién? ¿De Toriel? ¿De mí? ¿De ti? ¿De papyrus? ¿Undyne podría llegar a ser romántica con Alphis? ¿Cómo se veían los otros niños? ¿Cómo era la relación de Gaster con Asgore? ¿Qué humanos pusieron la barrera? ¿Y si Sans fuera el emocionado por ser un guardia real? ¿Si Papyrus fuera flojo? ¿Por qué son tan amables los monstruos? Podrían ser más hostiles, ¿Cómo sería la vida en la superficie? ¿Por qué—

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Muchas preguntas que llevan a muchas ideas y pensamientos! Eso da jaqueca—

—Tienes razón—

Hubo momentos de absoluto silencio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Creí que estaría en la completa soledad—

—Estas en la soledad— eso te extrañó —No hay nada más después del último final que viste, solo oscuridad y soledad, yo soy tu conciencia—

— ¿Conciencia? —

—Soy una parte de ti que vino a salvarte, te estás hundiendo, dejas que toda esta oscuridad te consuma, eso es malo—

—Pero no puedo hacer nada más—

—Sal—

— ¿Cómo? —

—Usa el mouse, ¡Cierra el juego! —

— ¿Qué? — Parpadeaste y de repente… El lugar era otro, miraste alrededor y todo era conocido.

Claro, Undertale es un juego…

Y se te ocurrió algo, aún querías más de ese mundo pero ya no había nada dentro del juego para ti, pero querías más, querías reír, llorar, sentir lástima, compasión, alegría, ira, todo con esos monstruos que te hicieron sentir tanto. Y aunque el juego ya no podía brindarte eso con algo nuevo estabas tú y muchas personas como tú. Entraste a internet, a ese mundo prometedor y ahí viste la posibilidad de satisfacerte, historias, muchas historias, respuestas a tus preguntas, muchas diferentes pero te quedabas con la que más te gustara, tanto, tanto por consumir.

¿Al final de todo qué queda?

Están estas palabras.

Fin.


End file.
